


Even so and just the same

by HolisticallyDirk (DrowningInStarlight)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Asexual Dirk Gently, Asexuality Spectrum, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Todd is a great friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/HolisticallyDirk
Summary: "There's a word? For what I am?""Yeah, Dirk. Lots of words. As many words as you want."Todd realises Dirk doesn't know about the asexuality spectrum. He wants to change that.





	Even so and just the same

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this wonderful, wonderful show last night, and have been missing it so much that I had to write something for it. I know a lot of people ship Dirk/Todd, and I'm on board for that but personally lean more towards asexual Dirk or Dirk/Todd/Farah. They're all such cinnamon rolls!
> 
> One of my friends in a groupchat recommended this show and bless her, I love it so much! Shoutout to my Pocket Dimension buddies! 
> 
> Shoutout to all my ace/aro readers, you guys are amazing :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

Todd sat on a bench outside the Bergsberg Sheriff Department and watched as Farah sparred with Tina. She'd volunteered to teach her self defense, and Tina was an enthusiastic, if chaotic, student. Hobbs was just across the road, hoovering the police car, and the sun was warm. Todd didn't feel like moving any time soon. 

He heard footsteps coming from behind him, and Dirk sat down next to him. He took off his jacket in the sunshine, and followed Todd's gaze. 

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" he said.

Todd didn't ask who he meant. He knew. 

"I mean," Dirk continued, "Incredibly dangerous and more than slightly terrifying, but beautiful too." 

"Yeah. Yeah, she really is."

 

They were silent for a moment, then Todd leaned forward. "So, Dirk." 

"Mm?" Dirk answered, also leaning forward and mirroring Todd's purposeful expression.

"Is there anyone you... you know.." 

Dirk tilted his head questioningly. "I think all evidence would suggest that I, in fact, _don't_ know. Anyone I... ?"

Todd wondered if Dirk was intentionally misunderstanding. He knew the detective did that sometimes, when he wanted people to spell something out, and he had the same look in his eyes now. 

"Anyone you have a crush on, or something?" 

"Oh!" Dirk laughed and sat back. "No, I don't... I just don't feel like that about people." 

"What, never?"

"No. I mean, I like people well enough, although they _can_ be a little intimidating, and I know when people are pretty and all, but I just don't..." He shrugged. "I just don't."

"Ohh, you're asexual," Todd said, understanding dawning. "Or aromantic. Or both."

"What?" 

"You're not?" 

"No, I mean, I don't know what that means. It's... it's a thing?" 

"Yeah, loads of people are. One of the guys in Mexican Funeral was ace. It means not experiencing sexual attraction, you know? Aro means not getting romantic attraction, although with both it's a spectrum not a binary so exactly how much sexual or romantic attraction they feel depends on the individual... Dirk, are you okay?" 

He was staring at Todd, his mouth slightly open, eyes wide. His hands were still, clasped on his lap, and that was unlike Dirk who was normally fidgeting with something constantly. 

"Dirk?"

"There's a word? For what I am?"

"Yeah, Dirk. Lots of words. As many words as you want."

"I thought..." He looked down at his hands. "I thought I was broken, because, you know, at Blackwing sometimes I wouldn't see anyone for weeks on end and I though, maybe I don't know how to love people properly or something." He was speaking very fast, like a dam had suddenly burst and he couldn't contain all the fears he'd had tucked away for so long. 

"That's not true," Todd said, touching Dirk's arm. "You're not broken. You're just _you_."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with being ace or aro. Platonic love isn't worth less than romantic, Dirk. Honest." He held eye contact for a long moment, trying to show how serious he was. 

A smile slowly spread over Dirk's face, and then he was laughing, and Todd was laughing too, and when Tina asked what was so funny, Dirk leapt up and said "I'm asexual! I'm not broken, I'm _asexual!_ "

"That's so cool, man! Good for you!" Tina said, joining in Dirk's happy dance. Hobbs looked slightly confused, but slapped Dirk heartily on the back, nodding. 

 

Farah came over and sat down by Todd, as Tina had clearly been distracted. 

"What did you say to him?" She asked.

"He didn't know about the asexuality spectrum. I think I blew his mind," Todd said, chuckling, and Farah joined in. 

"You made him really happy," she said. "That's what you did. I don't think he's had enough happiness in his life."

"I think you're right," Todd said. "That's what we're here for, though, isn't it? Someone's gotta stop him crashing and burning."

"That's what friends are for," said Farah. "No crashing and burning."

"No crashing and burning," Todd agreed, and they laughed, but it had a note of seriousness in it, the knowledge they'd made a promise that might be hard to keep. Because there were so many things that could go wrong, so many enemies that wanted their blood, and there would come a day when the universe wouldn't have their best interests at heart. Because eventually, every Icarus flies too close to the sun. 

But today, they were alive, and Todd put his head on Farah's shoulder, Dirk smiled like he might start crying, and the sun was shining. Tomorrow would come, but today? Today was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Only when I started trying to capture Dirk's voice did I realise how physical he is when he talks? Like he communicates a lot through body language and stuff, and I attempted to convey that here as well :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
